


Beyond Forgiveness

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-02-20
Updated: 1997-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atTER/MAand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onthe TER/MA collection profile.
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder
Collections: TER/MA





	Beyond Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).

**Beyond Forgiveness  
by Gwendolen**

  
There are moments   
when I regret   
all the things   
I did to you.   
I know that you'll   
never forgive me.   
But then   
I deserve no better. 

I betrayed   
your friendship, your trust.   
Rejected   
your most precious gift.   
No wonder that   
you hate me. 

But I thought   
I was doing   
the right thing.   
And now?   
Now I wonder   
and mourn   
all that I've lost. 

20 February 1997   
(c) Gwendolen 

  



End file.
